


Destiny

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Community: onceuponaland, Female Protagonist, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes destiny is a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Focus: Regina  
> Date Written: 30 March 2014  
> Word Count: 649  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 7 challenge, Write Me a Story  
> Summary: Sometimes destiny is a lie.  
> Spoilers: Just consider the entire series up for grabs at this point.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I love the idea of Regina seeing Archie in a professional manner. I honestly wish they'd explored that more often. I want to see more of how he helps her see that she's more than just the broken Evil Queen, that she can be a better person. And I want to see _his_ opinion of her change, because he can then help change the minds of the rest of the residents of Storybrooke. This is but a snippet of that. Perhaps it'll be part of a whole story series. I'm not sure right now.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)**shatterpath** , though all remaining mistakes are entirely mine.

Partial transcript of therapy session with Regina Mills, March 1, 2013

Sometimes destiny is a lie.

_Can you explain what you mean by that, Regina?_

_[subject sighs heavily and rolls her eyes, but doesn't snap at me, which is a definite improvement]_

I was supposed to marry Daniel, supposed to get my happily ever after with my true love. Mother made sure that didn't happen. She took my true love from me, then turned around and married me off to a man twice my age. She wanted me to be a queen and she was willing to do whatever necessary to get that end. She just _knew_ I was destined for greatness that was denied her. Well, she's the one who married the fifth son of king, one with absolutely _no_ chance of getting the crown or the throne unless an unprecedented catastrophe occurred. And the only reason it didn't was because she couldn't risk Daddy being caught up in it.

_Why would your father's safety be in jeopardy?_

_[subject now glares at me and begins to pace]_

Because Daddy loved his family, even if he was treated poorly by them for not being as intent on ruling as they were. Daddy wanted to be with the horses, living a simpler life. He never liked the intrigues of courtly society. Mama always said that I got those trite, awful thoughts from him.

_[subject still vacillates on what to call her mother, often using Mama when feeling more emotional and vulnerable]_

But it didn't matter. Daddy could do what he needed to in order to get by with the court, even after we moved to our estate. Mama always made sure that I was quizzed on the matters of state and courtly gossip, even if it had nothing to do with us. She said it would make me a more desirable option to marry into nobility. She wanted me to marry a king, but would settle for a high-ranking prince that was closer to the crown than Daddy was.

_And you didn't want that, did you, Regina?_

Of course not! I hated the politics of court. Even when I was married to Leopold and became a queen, I hated it. But by then, the seeds of darkness had been sown and I was becoming the Evil Queen.

_[subject once again uses air quotes to emphasize the title she's been known for]_

Rumple's teachings didn't help much either. Even after I knew that he couldn't bring my Daniel back, even after that damnable Victor Frankenstein pulled his little stunt on me, I still held a kernel of hope that Daniel would come back to me. And yet, the darkness within me grew, darkening my heart with each thought, word, or deed that brought me closer to the villain I became… And likely will always be.

_[subject gets up to start pacing at this point]_

_Why do you think that, Regina? The fact that you've committed to these sessions with me should be a clear indication that you're willing to change, to be a better person._

Because nothing will change, bug! Don't you get that? They will never see me as anything but Snow's stepmother-turned-Evil-Queen. I am a pariah to these people unless they feel they can use me to their benefit.

_[subject pauses, staring down at the floor for a moment, one hand rubbing the area over her heart as if in pain]_

You know what? We're through here. I don't feel like I need to be put through this hell any longer today. Thank you again for reminding me just how little it matters for me to change.

_[subject picks up her belongings, but pauses at the door for a long minute, then speaks in a far softer and more desperate tone]_

I'll-- I'll see you next week again, yes?

_[subject leaves the room before I can answer]_

End transcription


End file.
